


All I Can Do

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Kurt are making everything up as they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the "adolescence" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community. It assumes canon knowledge up through 3.7, "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe."
> 
> The title is courtesy of Chantal Kreviazuk.

“I tried talking to my parents again last night,” Amanda tells Kurt as they unpack their lunches. She doesn’t need to specify the topic of last night's conversation.

“Do they still think I’m a danger to society?” Kurt asks.

“I don’t think they ever thought that. Sometimes you end up _in_ danger, but that’s not your fault.” At least her parents didn’t use the phrase “adolescent rebellion” this time. “You look like you want to ask me something.”

Kurt puts down his sandwich. “Do you think that it would be better if…” He glances around and lowers his voice. “If your parents could just _forget_ that they saw me without my image inducer?”

Amanda knows exactly what he’s asking, although sometimes (not often) she wishes that she didn’t. “It would be easier,” she says carefully. “I don’t know if it would be _better_.” Should Kurt be the one to decide what they’re allowed to remember, since it’s _his_ identity, or should she be the one, since they’re _her_ family? Or is the real answer “neither”?

“Because you want them to know the _real_ me,” Kurt says, quoting her own words back to her.

“Kurt.” Amanda holds his gaze and tries not to stumble over her words. She’s rehearsed them in her head enough times, hasn’t she? “Of course I want that. But I was wrong to push you into it before you were ready, and I definitely shouldn’t have turned off your inducer outside. I wasn’t thinking, and I’m sorry.”

“I… thank you.” Kurt reaches over and squeezes her hand. “You know, I’d invite you to dinner at the Institute one of these days, but I can’t promise that things will be much quieter there.”

Amanda laughs and squeezes back.


End file.
